Magic
Magic is the ability to perform magic and be able to be a sorcerer/sorceress. Known Users Character Limits Adwaita Adwaita was only able to cast spells. While in possession of the alpha-rune, he could cast spells without even saying them. He was still able to cast spells without the alpha-run but he had to say the words for them to take effect. Billie Jenkins Billie wasn't very skilled with her wiccan abilities when she found out about her powers. However, she was found and trained by the Charmed Ones to become a better and more qualified witch. She eventually became very skilled in scrying, even making up a way to scry on a computer, potion making and spell casting. Melinda Warren Melinda was an extremely powerful witch who possessed three extremely powerful abilities and was very gifted with her basic wiccan abilities. She created a curse to trap a warlock in a locket for thousands of years. Paige Matthews Paige was very skilled in potion making and spell casting as well as using her abilities. She may have been a little better with her abilities but she was equally skilled at casting and creating spells as well as brewing potions. When she first became a Charmed One she struggled with potions but she eventually learned to create them well, as she was taught by Piper. She also wanted to feel that she was as skilled as Prue in witchcraft but her sisters helped her through that problem. Penny Halliwell Penny was a very gifted spell caster and creator as well as a potion maker. She vanquished countless demons and was feared by many demons, warlocks, and other magical beings. Phoebe Halliwell Phoebe was one of the most powerful witches of all time. She didn't excell in any basic magic abilities but her psychic abilities greatly attributed to the locating and vanquishing of countless demons and warlocks. She also was greatly skilled in combat which allowed her to fight with some of the upper-level combatant demons and warlocks. Piper Halliwell Piper's magical strength was potion making. This was mostly because she was a talented cook which helped with potion making. Her abilities also saved the sisters various times and vanquished tons of demons and other evil beings. Prudence Halliwell Prue was a Charmed One making her one of the most powerful witches of all time. She became very skilled in spell casting during her time as a witch. She even created quite a few entries in the Book of Shadows as well as create a few spells and potions herself. She was also quite skilled with her Charmed ability which was Telekinesis. The Evil Enchantress The Evil Enchantress came into her abilities late but she learned to use them quickly. She became very skilled with her abilities, and they were extremely powerful as well, and she could create potions and cast spells with great power. Similar Abilities *'Reality Warping: '''the ability to alter reality. *'Enchantment:' the ability to give inanimate objects human qualities. *'Conjuration:''' the ability to create objects out of thin air. Category:Abilities Category:Energy Manipulation Abilities